Dreadlok
Dreadlok is one in a complex corps of grim reapers, whose universal function is to continue to enforce and enact the fundamental laws of decrepitude and mortality. He lives on the Other Side of the Omniverse, in the swingin' groovy bachelor pad, with three roommates, a pet armadillo, and an angry undead cassowary that follows him around occasionally pecking him in the face (because they are vile, angry creatures), and any number of cryptozoological freeloaders. As a basic function of physical existence in the cosmos, it is difficult to argue whether or not this 'father time' is indeed an actual entity or simply a process, but either way is regarded by many to be an Awesome. Powers and Abilities Dreadlok is able to travel the roads and byways at the nexus of all realities, leading to Heaven (Mardi Gras), Hell, most planets including Earth, by using his scythe to rip open a temporary hole in the space time continuum. He also uses his scythe, stare, adding machine and pickup truck to both instill fear in lesser beings, as well as literally scare them to death when the bell tolls for they. As with all reapers, he himself is invincible, invulnerable, immortal, indefatiguable, and inimitable, until such a time as he should choose to retire. Reapers do not really have zones or regions or even temporal eras that they maintain, but work in and amongst each other via a complex bureaucratic system of paperwork. His black, soulless gaze, if seen by living mortals, will transport their minds to the nether-realms of horrifying madness, never to return. He interacts regularly with the major players of the Omniverse, including God, Jesus, Krsna, Cthulhu, Satan, Universe Man, the Corrector, the Cosmic Tricksta and other Shadow Peeples, Mothman, Bigfoot, Elvis Presley and any number of sexy fairies. Roommates Dreadlok shares a floating bit of space debris, the swingin' groovy bachelor pad, above the crossroads of the Omniverse. His earliest roommate and friend was the Strange God Bramagupta, at some point after his worshippers were killed off in a mad orgy/volcanic eruption. Due to the atemporal nature of their residency, it is not sure when this actually occured in accordance with our feeble understanding of time, and the circumstances behind their meeting have been forgotten, or else lost to ancient legend. A rebellious (re: lazy) little green alien drone named Gazebo eventually began to surf their couch, wifi, and television for all eternity, having lost his own living quarters after gaining independent thought from his species' hivemind and failing at his attempt to usurp power and then conquer Earth. His favorite food is nachos, which he takes freely from their shared kitchenette. More recently, a deceased warrior from a ninjitsu clan of feudal Japan named Wasabi was denied residence to either hell, heaven, or purgatory, and as a last-ditch effort asked to stay with the reaper who quelled him from living existence. Reluctantly, Dreadlok took on the new boarder, but only on condition that he somehow improve the kick-ass party nature of their environment. Wasabi has haplessly done this with sweet martial arts moves, horticulture, love of adventure and booze. Still nostalgic for his past life, he converted his room into a dojo and sometimes appears as a ghost back on Earth to stoner teens. Because it is the envy of the party hangout circuit, many creatures have arrived and overstayed their welcome in the swingin' groovy bachelor pad, such as the aforementioned aliens, Shadow People, Bigfoot and Mothman, as well as the Scottish Nessie, Jersey Devil, Voodoo queen, and demons, ghosts, angels and undead a-plenty. Their parties rage well into the night, since Dreadlok enjoys all of eternity to complete his assigned tasks, and can essentially set his own hours and avoids getting hangovers. This is much to the chagrin of the elderly deceased woman next door, who complains to God on a regular basis, to no avail. Category:Dead Dudes Category:Awesomes Category:Bad Asses Category:Overseers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Reapers Category:Most Powerful Character